The technology relates to a manufacturing assistance apparatus that assists operations of a product manufacturing.
Manufacturing, without limitation, an aircraft involves operations including fastening a first member and a second member. In such operations, through holes are formed on the first member and the second member, following which a fastener is inserted through the first member and the second member. For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent No. 5931458.